custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Entrance To Shadows
Chapter 1 Waking up, Crisyx looks around. "Hmmm. What an unusual sight this is! Nothing but trees for miles around." Standing up, Crisyx wanders around a bit before finding a matoran village, but only with no matoran to be found. "Hmmmm... A vilage with no villagers. Odd very odd. Where am I?" Hearing something crack behind him, a giant rahi rushes towards him. Recovering from shock only a moment too late, the great beast ripped off Crisyx's arm. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yells Crisyx as the beast destroys his arm. Angered, Crisyx summons one of his lances and lunges toward the rahi. "Heh, alot harder to fight with only one arm." Seeing that the lance went straight through the beast, Crisyx throws his lance to the side. He summons all of the energy of sonics he can hold, he blasts it straight into the great beast. To his surprise, the being drops dead. Hearing the peaceful silence, matoran in black and white armor walk out of the trees. Surprisingly, the matoran drop to their knees and start to praise him. After trying to ward off the matoran, Crisyx makes his way to the turaga. "Hello and welcome to Se-Koro stranger. But who are you and how did you get here?" "I must ask you the same thing wise one." "Me? Oh where's my manners? My name is Kroiu and we came here from the moon known as Bota Magna. And You?" Crisyx responded with "I come from the Matoran Universe and my name is Crisyx. I would like to know one thing Turaga Kroiu. I came here from the result of my not known mask power. I want know why." "I am afraid I do not know why but you may learn what you need to know from the Cave of Shadows," With the name of the place, outside became dead silent."many matoran entered the place only a few came out but, all are now insanely intelligent." "How can I get to such a pla.."SHHHHHHHHHH! It's coming!" Chapter 2 "What's coming?!" asked Crisyx, though his question was answered soon enough. Another Giant beast came through the wall but it was at least 3x as big of the last time. Knowing the beast's weakness Crisyx tried to make another sonic disturbance but was knocked aside with it's tail. Realizing now that he only had one arm, he couldn't fight directly. "Hmmm. Too big for sonics maybe shadow." Flying into a tree, he sent out a beam of shadow. He let out a shout of anger when the beast got even bigger. "Heh heh heh guess a shadow creature absorbs shadow." He released a sonic nova blast and destroyed the being into oblivion. "Heh do you think he's dead?" "Be quiet you can mess him up!" Crisyx woke up and discovered that he had black and silver arm on his right arm. It took him a while to realize where he was. He was in a hospital of some sort. Kroiu came walking through the crowd and announced "You have not only saved our village once but twice! We are in your grattitude. Anything we can do for you?" "Well you can make me a new weapon." Crisyx said remembering how one of his lances were destroyed"and you can tell me how to get to the Cave of Shadows." Everything went silent at the sound of those words. "Very well, you did save our village twice. Tors get working on the weapon! Kresta you can be Crisyx's guide there. But mean while I need to discuss to you about the creature you fought. *** "You need to destroy that "Crisyx"." "Why sir?" "He poses a threat to our plans" "Yes sir when shall I depart?" "Now." *** Tors had presented Crisyx with a double sided great sword and Kresta was ready for the journey so they departed. "We need to get to the Sea of Mist by the next week. We have alot of ground to cover, so let's go." Chapter 3 Kresta and Crisyx headed east through the forest of despair. "It is a very dangerous place out here. You sure you can handle it?" "Heh don't underestimate me." As though walking in circles everywhere he looks there are the same trees when suddenly, "GET DOWN!" Crisyx got out of the way just in time before the beast got him. A moment later he would've lost his other arm too. Remembering what Kroiu had said: "The beasts you have fought are called kora the shadow beings. We don't know much about them but we do know they weren't here when we got here. As you might know, the kora weak spot are on the stomach. You can attack them with any element you got but not shadow. The weapon we are making for you is made of shadow steel, the only thing that can harm them." Crisyx stabbed the kora a bit too late and got hit into a tree. The kora was coming back for more when the beast got bigger. Crisyx sidestepped just in time and the kora rammed the tree. Thinking he was safe the kora slammed him with the tail. Crisyx retaliated by cutting off it's tail. Almost expecting it Crisyx saw the tail grow back. The kora turned around when he made a wall of fire. To Crisyx's surprise the kora whimpered back from the fire. "So the kora are afraid of fire, eh?" When the kora was staggering, Crisyx slid underneath the kora's belly and sliced it in half. To their pleasure the kora disappeared and they kept moving. "Wow your impresive!" exclaimed Kresta, "I told you not to underestimate me." By The end of the week they have gottten to the Sea of Mist. "How are we going to get across Kresta?" "I'm going to swim, you fly." After what seemed to be hours, the other side of the planet was visible, when suddenly Crisyx was hit by a blast of energy and fell into the ocean. *** "I said to destroy him!!!!" "But sir, the Mutagen in the sea shall mutate him, and he will be fish food." "Never the less I said to destroy him there will be a punishment." "Sir?!!!" "Don't fail me again or you die." "Dddddie?!" *** Seeing the ocean made Crisyx suddenly realized he was under water. Yet he was still breathing. "Very odd. Very odd indeed." In the distance Crisyx could see a murky shape swimming toward him at a remarkable speed. Weapon drawn, he was prepared. Chapter 4 A Gigantic Kora like being came into sight within seconds. Not realizing that he was underwater, Crisyx had a big disadvantage. Trying to dodge the beast by going up, the beast slammed into him sending him upward. Trying to get focused, Crisyx continued to get pummeled by the kora. Getting flung into a rock, Crisyx thought to himself, "I'm sorry Miserix. I have failed the brotherhood, I have failed Mata Nui, and I have failed you." Surprisingly, his mask then teleported him to land on the other side of the Sea of Mist. His shock was completely understandable. Only when he heard Kresta's voice yelling, "Crisyx! where are you?!" After seeing Crisyx, Kresta ran over to him and exclaimed "Where were you? You were gone for 3 DAYS!!!!!" "So the mutated mask has it's flaws eh? It seems that the distance it's wearer travels is converted from miles to days." Said a disturbed Crisyx. *** "Lead the fool to the Cave of Shadows. I shall be waiting for him there." "Sssir? Doesn't teridax need more time?" "FOOL!!!! Didn't you hear him? He said that the mask converts miles into days! This "Omnire" is a few hundred thousand miles away from where teridax is going to be. Go." "Sir?" "GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *** Waken up from Kresta saying "We need to get to the cave of shadows by the end of today!" "Wh*yawn*y by tonight?" "Kroiu said he needs me fast so let's go!" Knowing that Kresta is keeping something from him, Crisyx decided to do the one thing he had sworn never to do again, betray. '''When the duo got to the cave of shadows at night fall, Crisyx knocked Kresta unconcious and made him mute Crisyx then hurried into the cave of shadows. "Odd... This is not what I was expecting." Crisyx said to himself as he traversed the dark path. It certainly was '''not what you would expect either. Kroiu said that a few matoran returned with their lives, yet there were no signs of struggles anywhere nor matoran bodies. Seeing a fork in the road Crisyx was about to pick which side to go when suddenly a kora appeared. Drawing his weapon, Crisyx quickly put it back when the kora said in a enigmatic voice, "BRAVE TRAVELER YOU HAVE COME TO YOUR FIRST TASK. ANSWER THE RIDDLE CORRECTLY TO FIND THE WAY TO TRAVERSE DEEPER. PICK THE WRONG ANSWER AND YOU DIE." Chapter 5 Seeing that it would be pointless to go back, Crisyx said "Tell me the riddle." The kora looked up on him and said, "TELL ME WHAT BREAD IS HIGHER IN FIBER, BUT THE BEST IN FLAVOR? WHAT RHYMES WITH E BUT AFTER P? ''WHAT DIRECTION AM I SPELLING OUT? GUESS RIGHT AND YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT." ''"Let's see... What bread has alot of fiber but best in flavor? That is probably rye bread, but what does that have to do with anything? What rhymes with "E" but after "P"? Hmmm. Qrs....T! What direction am I spelling out? Rye T Ryet RIGHT!" "'''''VERY WELL TRAVELER YOU SHALL PROGRESS. BUT WILL YOU BE ABLE TO DO THE REST?" Having gotten pass that odd kora, Crisyx continued to walk down the tunnels slaying kora after kora, test after test until he reached a never ending pit of protodermis. Stopping, Crisyx thought of how matoran could get over this challenge. Thinking, Crisyx didn't see stone steps leading to a large circular platform. Seeing it, Crisyx ran up the steps until he reached the platform. Thinking "What is the test this time?" A giant 50 foot long kora rised out of the pit. "This kora isn't like the others." Thought Crisyx. Regular kora are snake like beings seemingly made of shadow with no features recognizable. But this kora was different. This kora was shaped like a Tatohrak, with grey armor covering it's body with two large red eyes staring down on him. It was still featurless but it didn't seem to be made of shadow but.....matoran. Feeling an uncontrolable burst of rage, Crisyx charged at the beast only to be drived into a wall. The kora shot out to his surprise, acid. Dodging it, Crisyx flew straight toward the monster's stomach and stabbed his blade into it..... But it didn't do anything. The kora grabbed the blade and threw it into the protodermis. Unarmed, Crisyx prepared to fly away, but the kora was too fast. it walked in front of him and nearly crushed him with it's hand. Crisyx prepared to fly right but flew left, faking the kora out and sending a blast of sonics into it's ear. Now dazed, Crisyx flew to his blade retrived it and discovered it was made now of protosteel. Thinking hard, Crisyx thought of how to defeat the kora when it surprised him when it shot out fire. "Now I can't use fire to ward the kora off." grumbled Crisyx. After remembering that he can teleport using shadow, Crisyx started to teleport around the pit confusing the kora. Using the kraata power of accuracy, he aimed a blast of shadow into a chink in the kora's armor, ignoring Kroiu. That one spot where Crisyx hit made the kora's armor fall off. Thinking that he was safe, Crisyx let his guard down and the kora rammed into him sending him into a wall. Really angry now Crisyx prepared to do a nova blast when he suddenly fell. The kora shot a shadow blast into a wall, bounced off and hit Crisyx from behind. Falling into the protodermis, Crisyx realized that he was feeling alot better. Now with more strength Crisyx rushed out of the protodermis and started to hammer the kora with sonics. He was about to use his sword to deliver the finishing blow, but remembered that the blade was now made of protosteel and couldn't hurt kora and got hit again. Throwing his blade into the kora in anger the kora split in two. "Great." Grumbled Crisyx "Another one." Both koras started to charge at him and...... BOOM! Crisyx unknowingly destroyed the two koras when his mask teleported him across the room and the kora slammed into each other causing them to fall into the protodermis. Crisyx was happy when the door to the other room opened. Exhasted, he made a campsite and rested. Chapter 6 Category:Stories